The Don
His name is Sebastiano Lorenz Valensuera y Ramirez, but he calls himself Don Sebastiano. His codename is The Don.Word of God, lost in a forum crash He is a junior at Whateley, an Ex-4, Esp-3 who lived in Melville with Cavalier as his roommate/slave, after Christmas 2005.Ayla and the Tests: Chapter 1 - The Lernean Hydra He has far too many enemies to list, given his habit of being as cruel as he possibly can to everyone around him. Description Don Sebastiano affects a nobility he doesn't deserve by prepending the "Don" title to his name, as in Spanish nobility -- but the other usage of "Don", meaning a criminal lord, is more descriptive of his personality. He likes to harass people (he calls it "pranking" them), and he's quite good at figuring out how to manipulate people and the social matrix. He has violet eyes and is at least seventeen years old as of October 18, 2006.Insanity Prerequisite: Part 2 - Destabilization Personal History : It hadn't been fair that his wealthy father had completely disavowed any responsibility regarding his mother when his dalliance with a poor street-walker accidentally got her pregnant. She was a 20-something lovely senorita that caught his eye, and he simply and callously left mother and child to fend for themselves. Sebastiano quickly learned how to scam people well enough that with what his mother made on her back, the two of them survived. And then by some miracle, he got powers. He suddenly found it very easy to manipulate the minds of the weak. Since his mother was already a whore, he was nearby as she walked the streets, and whenever a potential 'John' cast his eye upon her, Valensuera would use his powers to influence the man to lust over his street-walking mom, and as soon as they finished, he used his power to persuade the client that it had been the best sex he'd ever had and he should leave something extra - which Valensuera took and pocketed, again using his powers to influence his mom to not notice how much he took. If there had ever been any thoughts that such behavior was immoral, they'd long since abandoned him.My Fair 'Shine: Part 2 Powers Don Sebastiano is an exemplar-4 and a psi (telepath)-3. During the whole of 2006, he had most of the school believing he had some mental trick for completely subjugating another person's will without leaving traces. In reality, he's not that good; he is, however, very crafty and skillful with his telepathic talents, being a master of manipulating people by subtly influencing their thoughts and emotions. That's how he made Hekate fall in love with him to the point of her giving him control of Cavalier and Skybolt, and letting him enjoy the unearned reputation. He came very close to splitting Team Kimba by manipulating their insecurities. The Don's Faction After his deposition as Alpha, The Don has been gathering together a faction composed of deposed Alphas, creating a new power base with plans to leverage his way back to his former station. There are others clustering about him, foolishly thinking he'll remember their help. *SolangeEven Murphy's Law has Loopholes: Chapter Six *Hamper *Damper *BogusThe Secret of the Forger's List: Part 2 *FarragoAyla and the Birthday Brawl: Chapter 9 - The Legend of Arthur, or of Magnificence *Peppercorn *Icer *Aries (At least The Don thinks so)Triple Threat Classes Fall 2006 *History Appearances During his sophomore year he was one of Freya's hit men in the Alphas. Hekate used a mind slave spell on two rivals, Cavalier and Skybolt, over Christmas 2005; the fallout had everyone scared to cross him since they arranged for people to think he had an undetectable mind control power. In the 2006-2007 school year Kodiak should have been the alpha Alpha, but he let The Don and Hekate take over. Until the Breakfast Brawl, he had Ms. Hartford running interference (Alphas don't get detention.) After that, Ms. Hartford was removed from any disciplinary hearings concerning the Alphas.Jade 4 - Bottle a Jinn He assigned Solange to do a revenge strike against Team Kimba. It didn't work.Revenge of the Alphas He attempted to get control of Fey by manipulating Team Kimba, and particularly Chaka, into splitting up. Chaka detects his manipulation, and he gets detention for misuse of telepathic coercion.It's Good to be the Don He tried to get his revenge against Chaka by framing her for an unjustified assault.The Clue of the Unseen Switch He had Hekate attempt to trap Fey and Chaka in a causal time warp, setting himself up as the rescuer.It's All in the Timing! It turned out that the mind slave spell had to be renewed annually, and Hekate flubbed the renewal by attempting to do Fey at the same time.Christmas Elves: Fey and Jade's Holiday Havoc When Skybolt and Cavalier came back, the spell had worn off, and Hekate had been expelled. They beat up The Don, leaving him in the hospital for most of the Winter 2007 term. Kodiak and Tansy kicked him out of the Alphas after discovering some evidence he'd recorded on a DVD.There's an Angel in Dickinson Cottage: Part 1Even Murphy’s Law has Loopholes: Chapter One He starts to plot to regain control of the Alphas.The Secret of the Forger's List: Part 1 He's contacted by Hekate's Master, and passes some information to The Necromancer. While doing it, he decides that the only way he's going to survive is to find out who Hekate's Master really is, and turn him in to the school administration.Ayla and the Birthday Brawl: Chapter 1 - The Legend of the Red Cross Knight He gets some very poor quality info from one of his stooges, adds Icer to his plans, and then decides to use Reach as a cats-paw to flush out Hekate's Master. He has Ringo put sophisticated call tracers on his phone. It works; now he knows who Hekate's Master is, or at least so he believes.The Secret of the Forger's List: Part 4 References Category:Students Category:Gen1 Category:Class of 2008 Category:Melville Cottage Category:Alphas Category:Exemplar Category:Telepath Category:Venezuela